Le combat de Marvel
by Soph28
Summary: Quelles étaient les motivations de Marvel durant les 74ème Hunger Games ? Ce personnage si peu apprécié reste assez mystérieux, mais voici un OS qui vous montre comment je vois sa mentalité ambitieuse.


**Voilà un petit OS sur Marvel, un personnage peu utilisé qui pourtant est très modulable. Voici une interprétation de ce tribut de carrière.**

* * *

Il avance rapidement vers sa victime. Probablement _ses_ victimes. Il était le seul à l'avoir vu. Du moins il l'espère. Une fois qu'il se sera débarrassé d'elle, il sera acclamé de tous. Depuis toujours il attend ce moment.

Dans son district, il est très apprécié. Pas toujours pour ce qu'il est, mais plutôt pour ce qu'il donne l'impression d'être. Il fait partit des plus riches. Il est le petit dernier de sa famille, mais le plus ambitieux. Il rêve d'avoir le monde à ses pieds. Il n'est pas comme certains, qui se contentent de ce qu'ils ont. Dans ce district méprisé des autres, la richesse est à la portée de tous. Lui, il l'a, la richesse. Mais cela ne lui suffit pas. Il a beaucoup d'amis, et beaucoup de personnes qui l'admirent. Il aime se donner en spectacle. Il est toujours le premier à faire rire. Il est plutôt doué pour se faire des amis. Très populaire auprès des filles. Cela l'étonnait au début, mais finalement il s'est rendu compte que toutes les idiotes de son district aimaient l'argent. Il lui suffisait de montrer un peu de ce qu'il possédait, et le tour était joué.

Tout semble lui réussir. Cependant il ne veux pas s'arrêter à son district. Il veut que Panem tout entier le connaisse. En se portant volontaire, tout le monde l'a vu, mais cela ne suffit toujours pas. Il veut gagner, il veut se tenir sur ce balcon, aux côtés du président Snow, et entendre les cris de joie de tous les habitants. Et cela est rare qu'il n'obtienne pas ce qu'il veut.

C'est avec cette détermination qui se lit dans ses yeux qu'il supporte les branchages qui lui fouettent le visage. Tout ça pour tuer cette idiote du district 12. Son nom, il s'en fiche royalement. Il sait juste qu'on l'appelle la fille du feu. Cette pimbêche avait réussit à attirer tous les yeux du Capitole sur elle lors du défilé de chars. Et pour cela, elle est haïe de son poursuivant.

Celui-ci l'entend crier le nom de la petite gamine du 11. La voix de sa future victime se rapproche à chaque seconde. Bientôt, il lancerai l'arme dans son ventre. Cette fille mourra de ses mains, et alors ses alliés seront en totale admiration. Depuis le début, le blond du 2 l'énervait. Il était très fort, certes, mais il était très stupide. Il n'avait pas voulu tuer le tribut du 12 seulement pour dénicher l'autre idiote. De plus, il n'a pas été capable de grimper à un arbre. Parfois, cela n'apparaissait que comme une grosse blague. Comme la fois où la blonde de son district était morte. Cette fille avait réussit à avoir la plupart des sponsors de son côté. Elle se débrouillait bien avec la plupart des armes. Elle avait tué sans scrupules dès les premiers instants. Mais bon, sa mort lui a évité de s'en débarrasser lui-même, et il avait gagné quelques sponsors fidèles au district d'où il provenait. Il avait fait forte impression durant les interviews avec Caeser Flickerman, et il avait effrayé la plupart de ses adversaires durant les entraînements. Il a absolument tout ce qu'il faut pour remporter ces jeux.

La fille du feu est en train d'aider la petite du 11 à sortir d'un filet qu'il avait posé lui-même. Il sourit à cette coïncidence. La brune serre la gamine dans ses bras. Lui, en profite pour s'approcher et lancer au bon moment l'épieu dans le ventre de la petite du 11. Mais l'autre dégaine une flèche de son carquois et la lui tire avant de se retourner vers sa petite alliée. Il avait été touché en plein le ventre. Il ne lui restait sûrement plus longtemps à vivre.  
Aucune douleur ne se lit sur son visage, mais plutôt de la surprise. Il s'est fait touché. Il va sûrement mourir. Il s'étale de tout son long dans l'herbe fraîche après avoir regardé la flèche maudite qui lui transperce la chair. Il aurait fait tout cela pour rien ? Depuis le début il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchit à sa mort. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il gagnerait les Hunger Games. Mais sa vie avait finalement été écrite autrement. La gloire ultime était pourtant si proche.  
Il espère seulement que toutes les caméras sont braquées sur lui. Après tout, le véritable but de la vie de Marvel était qu'on se souvienne de son nom à jamais.


End file.
